Forever My Guilt
by Lady Amber Emerald
Summary: Takumi stopped breathing. The actress seemed to look right at him. Her light chocolate hair was cascading in a waterfall braid down her shoulders and her gorgeous violet eyes were seeping into him. Her elegant features were so mysterious, so... so alluring. Different. Yet so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to write a new kind of genre for Kaichou wa Maid Sama. I hope you guys like my new approach. Please Review Favorite and Follow!**

 **All rights reserved for Hiro Fujiwara.**

 **Chapter 1 : I Wish It Were Her**

The room was dark, and the stench of liquor filled the air. Takumi was sitting in his bar. Drunk and angry.

Like always.

His eyes were blood red and his fingers were typing away furiously on his laptop, finishing the work he needed to do. As he started to grab another bottle of alcohol, a hand stopped him from doing so.

"Sir, you mustn't. It's not good for your health. And besides-"

"Shut up. Cedric, your job is to follow my orders. Not the other way around," Takumi said. Drunk.

"My mistake sir."

Takumi grabbed the bottle and drank it all in one go. Then, he threw it against the wall and he watched as the glass broke into pieces.

Cedric started to clean it up, but Takumi stopped him before he could.

"Leave it!" he barked. He banged his fist against the table and closed his eyes.

"Leave it…" he whispered.

Takumi looked at his laptop's screen. Then… he laughed maniacally. Takumi could not believe where he was now!

'Takumi Walker, the richest most successful doctor in the whole country. The perfect man for any woman!'

'How disgusting,' he thought.

He would have rather stayed at her side.

…

"Sir, you have an _appointment_ with them today in a few minutes."

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I had thought you already knew, Sir"

Takumi silently cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose, agitated.

"Clean up everything while I go change. If she and her mother come before I'm ready, tell them I'll be right there."

Cedric nodded silently.

Takumi quickly changed into a formal shirt and pants, applied some cologne- combed his hair, and splashed some water onto his face. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Takumi groaned.

"They're here," he muttered.

He stepped out of his room and walked into the living room. He was immediately embraced roughly.

"Takumi! Love, I'm so excited! When are we announcing or engagement? Everyone I know has been asking me and my mother about it!" Hikari whined.

"Hayashima-san, I've already told you. I'm not sure yet," Takumi stated as he tried to pry her greedy hands off of him.

"Takumi! How many times have I told you?" an all-too-sweet voice spoke, "You can call my daughter _Hikari._ "

Hikari's mother raised her eyebrows expecting him to do so.

"Of course. _Hikari_ ," he said, her name sounding bitter and unwelcoming in his mouth, "My grandfather has already said that he was the one in charge of the public affairs. If you have any questions, you should go ask him, not me," he told her, annoyed.

"But darling, I came here just to see you. Just for you!" Hikari said, purposely dusting off the imaginary dust off her tight, velvet red dress.

"That's right Takumi. Hikari-chan had been asking all week to come see you." said her mother.

"Well, I greatly appreciate Hikari coming." Takumi said with gritted teeth.

"I know." Hikari said flipping her long brown hair. Unnoticed, Takumi rolled his eyes.

After what seemed like an hour of a stupid conversation, the guests stood from their seats. Takumi stood up too.

"Well, I'll see you," Hikari grinned deviously.

She stood up on her tippy-toes, clutched Takumi's shirt tightly, and kissed him passionately.

As her tongue entered the caverns of his mouth, she was pulled away firmly.

"You better get going. Your mother is waiting," Takumi said with absolutely no emotion written on his face.

"Oh it's okay-," Mrs. Hayashima started to say.

"The door is here," Cedric stated.

Hikari irritatingly looked at the butler, fixed her face, and turned back to look at Takumi.

"Oh then… Bye-bye!" Hikari said and she pecked his cheek quickly, startling Takumi. The guests walked out the door and the door was shut.

One… two...three… Minutes passed before Takumi walked straight to his bar.

He felt so fucking dirty.

He threw his whole arm forcefully across the assortment of alcoholic drinks on the table. Even his laptop feel on time ground. Shattered.

Oh well. As a billionaire, he could easily get another one.

"A fucking billionaire, huh," he scoffed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

As s billionaire, he would have to marry a rich heiress. Hikari Hayashima, heiress to a multi-billion-dollar damn-old grandfather would be happy. But he wasn't.

He didn't love her.

He loved Misaki Ayuzawa.

 **A/N: So tell me how it went? If you guys have any questions, like always, please review. And updates will be regularly once a week. If I have more free time, twice a week. Happy Thanksgiving guys!**

 **Lady**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How long ago was it…. Yup, I didn't update within a week like I said I would. Sorry, guys, it's just that I'm super busy with homework. Once, I had to stay up for a project until 6AM. It was awful.. Anyways, Lady has a 1K+ word chap ready for you guys so Enjoy! Remember, Review Favorite and Follow!**

 **All rights reserved for Hiro Fujiwara.**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

She opened an eye.

 _What time was it, again? She groggily peeked over her shoulder._

 _5:40...mmmmhhh...yeah…5:40…_

Oh shit! Her rehearsal was in 20 minutes!

"No, no, no! This _cannot_ be happening!" she mentally cursed.

She immediately jumped out of bed and and ran for her shower. After ten minutes of a devastatingly short shower, she grabbed whatever she could think of as "fashionable" from her closet, twisted her light brown hair up in a bun, grabbed her keys, and headed out her apartment's door. She headed straight towards the elevator. Unfortunately, people were getting packed inside the elevator once she had finally reached it. She then tried the next big thing. Stairs. She scrambled down the stairs and nearly tripped when she reached the floor.

She walked up to her Bugatti and placed her hand on the window. She turned her keys.. and it didn't open. She widened her eyes. She twisted it again. And again. And again.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! NO!" she said as she raised her hands up in frustration. As she lifted her hand, the keys flew up in the air. If someone right there and then would have been there to witness the scene unfold, they would have seen it like this: the keys flying across the street at an abnormally fast speed, courtesy of Mao's massive strength, and a terrified girl trying her best to catch them. Though, they would have processed this in slow motion, because it had happened so very fast.

"NOOO!" she said in a strained voice.

Plop! They fell in the middle of the street. No cars were there. Huh, lucky her.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Whooo.."

VROOM! Just then, a car flew past, knocking her keys into the storm drain which just happened to be centimeters away from where the keys were.

"NOOOO!" she screamed once more.

Suddenly, she got a call from someone.

"Hello?" she squeaked knowing who this call was from.

"Mao Ayani! Where are you? The whole cast is here waiting for the star of the biggest movie of the decade! Who just happens to be late. For the fifth time! We're even at our last scenes. The premiere is in two frickin weeks! Seriously, as your manager, people will think that I am the one allowing you to be lazy. And God knows I'm not the one not doing my job. Mao, seriously, you have to be here. Now!" a usually bubbly voice, now practically screamed.

"Sakura… I dropped my keys in the drain… I need a ride…" Mao whispered, wishing she was not in this crappy situation.

"You're messing with me right?" after Sakura heard a pause over the phone, she sighed, "I. Will. Be. Right. There." she said with gritted teeth.

The call ended. Mao jumped up and down in happiness. _Sakura, her savior!_ Within minutes, a posh car came to her rescue. Mao thanked the Lord, she would never miss a single church service again.

Mao hopped into the car. She dared to look at the driver. Sakura, her best friend, was steaming with anger. She was all red, her bangs were out of place, and her cheeks were puffed up. Honestly, Mao tried her best to feel ashamed, but Sakura just looked super cute right then and Mao couldn't control the need to laugh.

Sakura looked outraged, "What? You're laughing at me?!"

"I'm sorry, but you look so silly and adorable," Mao said holding her stomach, trying to soothe the ache of her laughter.

Sakura's eyes twitched. She closed her eyes and Mao stopped laughing, afraid that she had gone too far. Suddenly, a cheerful laughter was heard. Mao joined in.

Hahaahaaa!, Mao you're so weird! And you're face is messed up!"

Mao stopped laughing and looked over at her friend with a stone face. Her violet eyes raging with a bright purple flame. She always had a fighting spirit. Ever since high school.

"What is that supposed to mean, Sa-"

"Pfft! Anyways, we have to hurry up, you know, _he'll_ get mad."

Mao winced.

Come on, let's go.." Sakura said drying her tears of laughter and then starting the car. Mao smiled, their friendship was awesome, no?

After a 15-minute conversation, Mao and Sakura arrived at the huge building. It had huge glass walls reflecting Mao as she stepped into the building. Coffee could be smelled from the entrance, so deep and rich. Mao stopped for a minute to inhale the calming and enchanting scent.

Sakura, on the other hand, gulped, for she knew what was about to come.

"Everyone, look who decide to come!" a booming voice said.

Mao opened her eyes and shrunk away from the tall man in front of her. Sakura brushed the beads of sweat off her forehead.

 _Oh, boy._

* * *

Takumi looked over his watch, and sighed.

 _6:10_

He was standing in front of Walker Hospital. He never anticipated a day at work. Not ever since he worked for the _Walker_ name.

He walked up to the big doors. Takumi came in and signed in. The hospital walls were being remodeled. They were always being remodeled these days, with the expansion of the hospital. It was quite an impressive and successful building. He noticed all the women staring at him. What did they find attractive about a white lab coat? He ignored them, and trudged off to his office. He was about to open his door, but was stopped by a little girl.

The 7-year-old grabbed a hold of his shirt. She was teary eyed and was about to cry.

Takumi looked shocked. He knelt down to her size, holding her tiny hand compared to his.

"What's wrong, honey?" the words slipped out of his mouth sounding tender and caring. Even he was surprised, he wasn't ever like this. But this girl struck a chord inside of him, maybe it was the little girl's amber eyes. They were nostalgic, they were innocent.

They reminded him of her.

"Sir? I-I," she hiccuped, "I was running, trying to find my mother, but I slipped and cut my hand and scraped my knee. You are wearing a big white coat. Are you a doctor? I need a band-aid. Please?" she said with her eyes boring a hole into his soul.

Takumi nodded automatically. He led her to his office and told her to sit down. The little girl nodded in understanding. He got the rubbing alcohol and a green band-aid from his drawer. Except when he turned around, she wasn't in her seat. He looked around confused. Then he saw her looking at a picture that was safely hidden behind certificates and books. How she found it, was beyond Takumi.

He walked towards her.

"Who is she?" she asked.

Takumi looked at the picture. His memory was still as fresh as ever when it came to Ayuzawa. In the picture, she was smiling, wearing her Seika uniform. Her eyes were so full of life and her ebony black hair was pinned up in a bun. It was on her birthday in their senior year, their last year together...

"Is she your girlfriend? She looks kind of young. But she's really beautiful.. and smart. I can tell."

Takumi chuckled. This girl was pretty smart. He bent down and added the rubbing alcohol on her knee and hand.

"She was my girlfriend. Once. And she was incredibly smart." he said with melancholy.

The girl winced a bit but held her ground. She looked at his frustrated expression and patted the doctor's head in sympathy.

"If you still love her, why aren't you with her?"

Takumi looked at the little girl. She looked back at him.

"If you're sad, you should do something fun! Watch a movie or something.

 _Oh, if only it were that easy._

"And… Thank you very much, I feel much better." she said politely. She waved at him and left Takumi in his office. For a moment there, he didn't feel alone. But as she closed the door, he felt completely vacuous.

 _Why wasn't he with her, huh?_

His phone beeped as a text came in.

 _Hikari Hayashima:_

 _TAKKUN! I have a surprise! We're going on a date!_

Takumi almost barfed. Wait, what?

 _In two weeks, we're going to the red carpet premiere of the best movie in the decade! Pick me up at 7. Love you! XXXXX_

Takumi rolled his eyes. Movie my ass. He wasn't going anywhere with Hikari.

 _P.S. Your grandfather arranged this… sooo..._

Takumi mentally screamed. He ran a tense hand through his messy hair. His Grandfather!

Fuck him.

I guess a movie it is.

 **Sooo… how was it? Thanks for all the reviews and inputs for my first chapter. Can anyone guess who Mao Ayani is? Please tell me your opinion, guys! So a few of you guys say something different would be good.. I'll try my best! If it isn't enough, I have a new story which I will be updating soon. Totally different genre. Romance, of course. But much lighter and fluffier! Please be on alert. Anyways, I'll update ASAP. In less than two weeks for sure. And if it takes longer, I will either update a one-shot or repay you guys with another 1K+ word chapter, so please Comment and Review Favorite and Follow. Love you guys!**

 **-Lady**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Okay so I am officially on my winter break and I am so excited because I can update more often! A special thanks to everyone that has been commenting because I can see what people think. One comment in particular told me to write in a character, so here he is! Another 1.3K word chapter, Welcome Forever My Guilt Chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3: Snow White**

He tapped his foot furiously on the ground and arched an eyebrow.

Sakura was super nervous. She stretched the sleeves of her purple sweater and pulled at her blonde bangs.

Why, why, why?

Mao Ayani was clutching her purse tightly and looking at the floor. Actually, it was not the person that scared them.

Hell no, he was just a brat who was an Oscar award-winning director. Not a big deal.

It was the shame that they might lose his trust in them for not being responsible.

He was after all, a dear friend to them both.

Aoi Hyoudou scowled at them both, "This is unbelievable! Two weeks before the movie premiere, and you're still coming to rehearsals late? You know, I put you, Ayani, as the lead because I thought you were the most responsible girl I ever met,"

Ayani's cheeks burned with guilt. Sakura wished she could just bury herself in a hole and never come out...

"But I guess I was acting stupid and willful. When are you two going to shape up?"

Ayani waved her hands in the air, "I promise that this will never happen again!"

Hyoudou scoffed and then snapped his fingers with a demonic aura surrounding him, "How many times has she said this guys?" he asked no one in particular.

"Umm, about five times," a velvety voice answered.

Ayani rolled her eyes, "No one asked you, Tora!"

He just shrugged and leaned on the wall staring at this silly girl. She puffed her cheeks in anger and turned away.

"Hmph!"

Tora took a few steps forward and blew on her neck.

"What the fuck? What the hell is wrong with you!" she said as she pushed him away. Sakura smiled and walked away. Aoi watched the scene unfold with his eyebrow creasing at every second.

He just laughed and pointed a finger at her with a charming smile on his face, "That, was what you get for messing with our time schedule."

Ayani was about to punch him when Aoi interrupted.

"Hahem!" he said eyeing the pair, "We already wasted enough time! On stage in ten minutes!" he said nudging Tora.

Ayani practically ran away, while Tora put his hands in his pocket, dejected, and walked onto stage with a sigh.

 _Talk about third wheeling..._

* * *

Takumi ended his call and unlocked his condo's door. He waved Cedric off and got himself a Pepsi from his fridge.

Takumi sat on his couch and turned on his TV.

"Hello Tokyo!" the TV announcer said as she smiled at the camera, "So famous model and heir to the Hayashima corps, Hikari Hayashima, has made her engagement to Takumi Walker, the hot English doctor official! Can you-"

"Aagh!" he said frustrated and turned the TV off.

Ding Dong!

He stood up and sluggishly opened the door.

There stood the famous pop singer, adjusting his shades.

Takumi groaned as Kuuga Sakurai stepped in.

"Dude! I had to tell my driver to turn right about a thousand times in order to lose the paparazzi! At least pretend you're grateful I'm here. Anyway, I came to invite you to a movie."

Takumi cringed and looked at him with a confused expression, "You know I don't swing that way, I told you since that one time you-"

Kuuga slapped a hand over his mouth, "We decided to never speak of that again remember? I meant a double date. You and Hikari and me and my girlfriend."

"Oh. You mean to that one movie that premieres in like two weeks?"

"Yeah.. you going?"

"Well yeah Hikari already invited me to go with her as a date, but I'll tell her we'll go as a double. Cause I will not go alone with her. Our relationship is a joke, just something Grandfather arranged to get more money and improve his company. It's almost a miracle he let me become a doctor without trying to stop me. He-"

Takumi stopped talking and blinked.

Wait, where was Kuuga?

He heard a rustle in the refrigerator and looked into the kitchen.

"Continue, continue. I went up to one sentence and came here because it's boring listening to you swallow yourself up in self-pity so yeah. Continue, conti- What the heck? You have no food in here whatsoever!"

Takumi laughed, "Yeah that's a lie. You finished all the food I had in there yesterday. And I had ordered it to be stocked 3 days ago! You eat like a pig, Sakurai."

Kuuga kicked him in the leg, "I just get hungry a lot, you know. I have to sing and… sing.."

"Exactly."

Kuuga settled for the whole box of yogurts and sat on the couch. Takumi followed suit.

"So that whole speech.. Was that a yes?"

Takumi shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, then. Do you know what the movie is about?"

Takumi shook his head and turned on the TV, "I don't even know what it's called."

"It's called-"

"DECEPTION, is already predicted to be the most successful action movie of the decade," the TV host said, "Starring Mao Ayani and Tora Igarashi, we follow these characters into a world where murder is legal. The people have been waiting for this movie since forever and now it's here. Premiering in two weeks.."

"Well, yeah. That basically sums it up," Kuuga said licking the yogurt off his spoon, "My girlfriend, Sakura Hanazono, is the lead girl's manager, and she got us free tickets to Hollywood!"

"As if we couldn't afford them by ourselves.." Takumi remarked waving his hands at their famous selves.

Kuuga laughed, "For real, though! But you know, I always appreciate free stuff. I wasn't always rich, and I wasn't born into wealth."

Takumi stopped laughing.

Kuuga regretted his words. Shoot, that ruined the mood. He turned towards the TV.

"Famous actress Mao Ayani is finally getting her big break with the upcoming movie, Deception..." the host gestured to a picture of the actress in an elegant purple dress at a movie shoot.

Takumi stopped breathing. The actress seemed to look right at him. Her light chocolate hair was cascading in a waterfall braid down her shoulders and her gorgeous violet eyes were seeping into him. Her elegant features were so mysterious, so..

So alluring. Different.

Yet so familiar.

Kuuga noticed Takumi looking intensely at the screen, and smirked. He got up.

"Well," he said interrupting Takumi's train of thoughts, "See you later. Thanks for the yogurt and I will be contacting you about a dinner with our girlfriends before the movie."

Takumi nodded absently and turned off the TV.

Kuuga shut Takumi's door and headed towards the elevator.

 _This is going to be an interesting red carpet premiere, he thought._

* * *

Sakura grabbed her bag and waited for Ayani to finish speaking with her co-star.

Finally, after 5 minutes, Ayani walked towards her. She patted Sakura on the head and Sakura gave her a lopsided smile.

They walked along the sidewalk and finally reached her car.

"Phew, that was so close. We could have lost our jobs!"

"Tell me about it," Ayani said as she blew a strand of hair from her face.

They got in the car and the engine roared to life. Ayani immediately pulled out her phone and dialed in a number.

"Hey," Sakura said, "You're such a worry wart.." she giggled.

Ayani's lip curved upwards, "Hello? Satsuki? Is everything alright over there? Yeah? Ok. We're heading there right now. Bye, see you."

Sakura sighed deeply, "You're a good woman. Even after….. Sorry."

Ayani looked down at her lap, "It's alright. She is helping me through. You're helping me too."

"I'm happy I am."

After a silent 15-minute ride, the car parked in the street and Ayani got off.

"Want to come?"

"Sure," Sakura exclaimed happily, "I always want to see her."

They walked inside the building and reached the 7th floor. Ayani anxiously turned the key to her apartment and Sakura followed her in.

Ayani walked toward a yellow colored room to see a tiny little 2-year old fast asleep on her bed. Her black bangs collided against her snowy complexion and her eyes were closed.

"My, Minami is getting bigger!" Sakura squealed.

"Yeah," Ayani said with melancholy.

The said girl stirred in her bed and open her eyes, revealing lovely emerald jewels.

"Mommy?"

Ayani smiled sweetly, "Yes, mommy's home."

 **A/N Okay, so I wrote in, of course, Tora Igarashi. We will be seeing more of him in the next chapters. So, to clarify if anyone is confused, only Mao Ayani, Sakura Hanazono, and Aoi Hyoudou knew each other since high school. No one else. And of course, can you guess… who is Snow White?**

 **I will not be updating Forever My Guilt next. I will update my other fanfiction ( the fluffy one) and then, FMG. But I will do so, in a short time period.**

 **Thank you everyone who has commented because I do listen to you guys and will keep in mind any suggestion, too. Please Review Favorite and Follow! Love you all!**

 **Lady A & E**


End file.
